


Day Seven 'Adrien Posters'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lots of stammering and stuttering, More blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat makes a discovery and Marinette can't keep her mouth shut





	Day Seven 'Adrien Posters'

“Marinette?” Chat questioned from his place on the girl's lap 

“Yeah?” Marinette replied, eyes still on the sketch in her hand.

“I have been meaning to talk to you about something” He continued.

“What is it?” She finally looked down at him with a questioning expression.

“Why do you have photos of Adrien Agreste all over your walls?” Chat asked, blinking at her with an innocent expression.

Marinette’s face went pale as the sketchpad tumbled out of her hands “I-I um, well I-I” She tried to defend herself “I-I like his face-work! I mean work! Not face, that would be creepy. Not that I don't like his face! It’s great-I mean good! And I-a, oh no” She cut off her ramble by hiding her face in her hands.

Chat had gotten off her lap during her ramble and now looked and her with an amused expression “Of course, it wouldn't have something to do with you holding some level of affection for him would it? I mean you are in his class-” 

Marinette cut off the hero by more vicious stammering “Wh-what no! O-of course not! H-how, w-what gave you th-that impression?” She giggled nervously.

Chat laughed and answered “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you have his face all over your walls. Or that you just stated in your stammering that you think said face is great” 

Marinette let out a defeated sigh “Y-yeah, I do” She turned her head the other way to glance at one of the many posters “But recently, I don't know” She turned back to look at the cat-themed hero “I have been having feelings for someone else”

Chat got what the girl was trying to say and immediately his whole face flushed “O-oh, I um a-”

Marinette finally seemed to catch on to what she had said and immediately joined Chat with a fully blushing face “Ah, I-I uh, I uh” 

Chat immediately changed the subject and they began to talk about Marinette’s latest design, both still thinking about the girls accidental confession. 

Adrien’s last thought before sleeping that night was of his cute little blushing friend, and her adorable stammering ways.

‘Maybe it’s time to get over Ladybug’


End file.
